


不要和月亮说话

by perixcyn



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perixcyn/pseuds/perixcyn
Relationships: seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	不要和月亮说话

那个帐篷没有尖顶，用透明的塑料布开了一块天窗，扎帐篷的草坪光秃秃的。市政厅——或许是环保局，一个月前才向这块小山脚下的土地分拨了几块草皮，这里人迹罕至，野草疯长，不久前又移植来几颗小树苗，根部涂着一层白色的石灰。很快又是冬天了。

长得像兔子一样的女人首先发现这个地方，找一块平整些的阔地铺开她的被褥，用苍穹做被子，云彩当枕头，深棕色的土地是她的床。真是个足够豁达的姑娘，我这么想，因为睡在天地之间其实不比住进鳞次栉比的公寓里强。

一开始她独身一人，但她常来，初见时拎着一盏点燃的油灯，看起来很暖和。这个年代已经很少有谁会用这样古老的东西，时代的眼泪滴入历史长河，上流的靠岸者不会想知道那是什么。再次碰见的时候，她头顶上戴着一对毛茸茸的耳朵，穿着一件毛茸茸的长袍，这使她更像一只兔子了。

她钻进黑洞洞的帐篷，像钻进自己的兔子洞。

过了一会儿，她点燃搁在帐篷里的油灯，从怀里掏出一对小药臼和药杵，坐在透明的天窗下面，盯着我瞧。

“你是兔子吗？”我终于没忍住这样问。

我丢了一只兔子。确切地说，月亮上丢了一只兔子。它的主人是驻守在东半球的女孩，从前我休息的时候她醒着，我干完自己的活，能碰上她从起居室出来当班。可最近兔子丢了，东半球的月亮也丢了。我不明白她旷工去做什么，只知道旷工是要处罚金的。她才用全勤攒够一个晴朗夏夜的星星，而这些星星很快就要被扣光。东半球的夏季将连日阴霾无晴，诗人和歌者会难过的。我不想让这样的悲哀发生，已经连着替她驻守一个月了。东半球的艺术家们合该感谢我。

“也许是吧，”那个女人眨眨眼，“帮我一个忙好吗？”

我感到惊异，因为她能听到我在说话。向来只有无聊的人们和孤独的天才会在某些夜里望着他们所谓可望而不可即的地方，前一部分人会说：看啊，和昨天一样的今天的月亮。他们的言语太过贫瘠，精神太过疲倦，看不出阴晴圆缺和潮水涨落。后一部分人不止这样，我看过一个日本人的习作，他这样写：没有月亮，我们怎么活？另一个美国人说：不是月亮。而是一朵花。他看着我，像个庄严而悲伤，摇响静夜咏叹调的小丑。可他们都听不到我在说些什么，看来听见月亮说话并不是种族天赋。

我仍然惊异地回答：“请说。”

“三天之后，我会邀请一个人和我一起看月亮。”那个兔子似的女人说，“请你替我留住她的脚步。”

真是莫名其妙又无理的要求。我不能这么说。因为我看出兔子小姐似乎陷入某种情绪旋涡，她是不是在因为谁而难过呢？

“好吧。”我叮嘱她，“不要爱上月亮下出走的人。”

三天后油灯准时亮起，帐篷里弥漫出一股灯油烧焦的气味。她们一前一后地走入这片人迹罕至的山谷，秋天的黑夜静谧而漫长，蛐蛐早已停止鸣叫，市政厅移植来的小树苗还太小，无法发出被猎风吹拂的沙沙声。这片草坪显得格外荒芜。

她们躺在一起，躺在油灯底下，目光穿透透明的天窗。

“我……”兔子小姐的新朋友发出一个无意义的单音节。

她叫她姐姐，拥有一对薄薄的单眼皮——这在西半球十分罕见，请原谅我仅仅记住了它们。兔子小姐暂时没有说话，她盯着我瞧，似乎在催促我做些什么。我依旧苦恼：该如何为她留住她的姑娘？一个东亚人写过“月色撩人”这样的话，可他没有告诉我该如何做到。我只好悄悄地致电小熊座，这一颗超级巨星，请他来做我的伴唱，请他散发出亮过一切灯和星星的光芒。

我准备好了。小熊座的两颗启明灯率先逃离托儿所，在离它们更近的地方，或许会有人把它们当成月亮。我淌下一串流银似的月色，像给小熊座的宝贝们织一张兜起它们的摇篮床，这夜不会有别的星星蜂拥在花园里，只有我，我和小熊座的北天极，照亮兔子小姐和她的姑娘。

“涩琪，”兔子小姐向我的方向报以感慰的目光，握住她的手，“我们经常谈起经常憧憬的日子终于到来了。虽然作为姐姐我也有很多不足，但我们一起走下去吧。”

小熊座的两颗婴儿星星开始交替闪烁，用尽人们不能回报的激情，像在弹一首激昂的奏鸣曲。它们也听见兔子小姐的絮语了吗？树木们都像是假寐了，或许不远处的高楼里正有失眠的人看着月亮，看着还在天空游荡的梦游症患者。我推开一片乌云，叫他带话给他的同事：不必过来了，如果不是为帐篷里的小姑娘做酣梦的枕头。

“准备好了吗？”兔子小姐问。她们十指紧扣，像一对爱人。

“嗯，我们好好地一起走吧。”

“谢谢。”兔子小姐向我眨了眨眼，她没有说出口，但我能听到她心里的回音，“以后我们还会一起看月亮的。”

可当我开始思考她三天前的请求：什么叫做“请你替我留住她的脚步”？那个单眼皮女孩根本没有想要离开，也没有人会再回答我。

她们很好，可是月亮上丢了一只兔子，东半球的月亮再也没有回来过。

那天小熊座的孩子们归巢前安抚似的拥抱我，拖拽着长长的尾巴。它们会记得这天的，我想。从那天以后，我要叮嘱所有在各处仰望着黑夜的人们：

不要爱上月亮下出走的人。  
不要和月亮说话。


End file.
